An Affair Between The Broken - Talon x Riven (Oneshot series)
by ToTheDeath
Summary: One cold night in Noxus, one warm hearted commander and one assassin in love can lead to great things. Watch the romance of Riven and Talon, in their journey to love and protect each other in the depths of Noxus.
1. A Fated Meeting - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Noxus**

Another cold night rises over Noxus, a starry sky above the corrupt land setting beautiful contrast from what lies within the city. Riven was on her way back to the _Blade and Banner, the inn she works at and lives in. _Although she may be an elite commander of Noxus, but outside of the Institute she's just another bum on the streets and that was completely fine with her. It was peaceful... It was quiet, but something had broken the silence nearby. There was a fight going on in one of the alleyways. She pulled out her runic sword and approached the area in which the conflict was. With her sword in hand she looked into the alleyway, only to see a man with a hood over his head, hiding his face, he had a blade latched on to his right arm, both his hands created fists over a few seconds, it was the Noxian assassin named Talon. There were fresh corpses, laying near him, stab wounds in every single one. The fight had settled and it was clear who the winner was. But, two men walked past Riven and into the alleyway, pulling out swords, confronting the mysterious man.

"More men? Twisted Fate and his bastards must've sent you, didn't he?" Talon scoffed.

"You still owe the boss money!" One of the thugs said, swinging his sword at the hooded man.

Talon dodges swiftly, shoving his blade into his chest, "Does it look like I have the money?!" He yells.

The other thug was enraged at the man who killed his co-worker so easily, "You're gonna pay for that!" The thug ran at Talon, swinging his blade 4 times.

The first swing Talon ducks under the thug's blade, the second swing he parries it with his weapon, but the last two swings made huge impact on the Talon's chest. Cutting through the man's clothing, his flesh now with two large gashes on his chest.

"I'm not paying for anything..." He murmurs as he fell onto one knee.

By this time Riven was fed up with the unfair advantage the thugs had, she grips her large runic blade tightly as she snuck up behind the thugs threatening the man's life. Riven's red eyes goes through the dark of the night, her runic blade glowing a green hue as she ran up to the thug's back. She swung her blade once she was right behind the thug, a moment of silence entered the atmosphere as the thug's head fell off his body. She decapitated him, the thug's body hitting the ground created a large thump as silence entered once more. The hooded man got up, stumbling slightly, walking up to the beautiful woman wielding her blade. "...Thank you." He says, but suddenly Riven takes his arm and wraps it around her shoulder.

"Wh-what are you doing..?" Talon struggles to say.

"I'm gonna help you with your injuries, now try to walk with me here." Riven says, concerned for the man she had met only now.

"Isn't she the elite commander of the Noxian Brigade?" Talon thought to himself

"I'm sure she was supposed to be just as heartless as the rest of the High-End Noxian armies..." Talon wondered.

Talon and Riven were now walking together on the streets of the city, Talon often looking at the pretty, crimson eyed, white haired beauty helping him walk. They had walked for a few minutes until they had walked right outside of their destination, _The Blade and Banner_. Talon was surprised Riven had taken him to such a popular inn to help treat his wounds. The inn was huge, compared to the other inns nearby. Riven opened the door with one hand, using the other to support Talon.

"Gragas! Get me some water, bandages, a cloth and a bottle of classic!" Riven yelled to the bartender at the other side of the room.

"Coming right up, lass!" Gragas yells back as riven made her way to the bar counter.

Gragas had quickly placed a bucket of water, a small roll of bandages, a towel, and a bottle of aged whiskey on the counter.

"Well put me in a silly suit of armour and call me a Demacian... Is that you, Talon?" Gragas laughs, "Take care of this one, lassie... He's an old friend of mine."

"Sure thing, Grags." She mocked, saying the only nickname Gragas despised.

"You've sure got some sass in ye, Riven." Gragas chuckled.

"It's a gift." She smiled, taking the items on the counter and letting Talon walk on his own.

"Here," Riven hands Talon a key. "This is the key to my room upstairs, go there and I'll head up soon to treat your cuts okay?" Riven smiled.

Talon nods and slowly walks up to the stair case nearby, reading the key "Room 7..." He reads out, walking up the stairs. As he walks up the last step he notices a mural of the Institute of War, it was a beautiful painting of the building, he was in awe at the pure skill the artist must've had. He reads out the signature on the corner of the painting, "Riven... Riven painted this?" He was amazed at how a commander like her would have time to make a piece of art like this. He shook himself out of it as he walks down the hallway. "Room 1... 3... 4... 6... 7!" He spots the room near the end of the hall and opens the door with the key. The room was huge, yet humble and cosy at the same time. There was a king sized bed with a small fur blanket on it, an armoire on the right side of the large bed. A small table with two chairs was in front of the window, with a small empty vase on it. There were framed pictures and paintings of Noxus on the walls. A fire place on the wall near the kitchen, a small fur carpet in front of the fireplace, along with a couch behind it. The kitchen was small, yet it seemed big, a stove, an oven, a sink, wooden cabinets, wooden counters and an wooden kitchen island in the middle of the counters. A candle stand, a cutting board and a bowl of fruits laid on top of the island. Near the washroom was a closet. Talon was to astounded to notice a washroom in the room.

"Wow... She must have a lot of money to live here..." Talon said, amazed once more.

Talon was shook out of his amazement once he felt the pain from the cuts on his chest, "Agh..." He put a hand on the open wounds.

Riven rushed upstairs with a basket of the supplies she asked for. "Sorry to keep you waiting! You can lie down on the couch, I'll help you there."

"A-alright..." Talon moved to the couch, laying down like riven asked.

Riven gently held Talon's head up, pushing a pillow under it.

"Take off your shirt." She said, crouching down and emerging the towel into the bucket of water.

"R-Riven..." Talon said, pulling off his hood, revealing his handsome face, his cheeks stained with a light blush from the beautiful woman he was with at the moment, hazel eyes and long brunette hair, held back by a tiny pony tail.

"Just do it, I need to wash your cuts..." She said, looking back at Talon but she looked down immediately after, blushing at the good looking man in front of her.

He sits up, takes off his blade, gauntlets, shoulder armour, cloak and cape and slowly removed his shirt. Sooner enough Riven was left with a well built, sexy and muscular man. Riven's cheeks were stained red as takes the wet towel and squeezes some of the water out. Talon watched her, "She's beautiful... Kind... Strong and sexy as hell, Talon don't do anything stupid, she's a Noxian commander and is perfect from the bottom to the top..." Talon whispered to himself. Riven had heard him, making her blush even more as she turned to him, on her knees with the towel in her hand.

"This might hurt a bit..." She says, gazing at Talon's almond shaped eyes.

"It's fine... I have great tolerance when it comes to taking a beating, so pain is fine with me ah..." Talon replied.

Riven takes the towel and gently rubs it on the cuts of Talon's chest. Talon shut his eyes tightly as the cold water of the towel seeps into his skin. Riven gently rubbed his wounds until the blood seemed to stop.

"Okay this might hurt a little more..." She opens the bottle of whiskey.

"I can see how." Talon says a little nervous about the alcohol.

"Here," She takes Talon's hand "It's not much to help the pain but it works on me to ease it." She smiled, cheeks still stained red.

The blush on Talon's cheeks intensified a bit, "Okay, I'm ready." Talon closed his eyes once more.

With Riven's other hand she poured the alcohol onto the injuries, Talon grimaced in pain and tightened his grip on Riven's hand.

"Are you okay?" Riven asked, in a concerned tone.

"I-I'm fine, let's just get to the bandages before I break your hand from my grip." Talon chuckled.

"I doubt that!" Riven laughed as she took the roll of bandages and moved closer to Talon.


	2. Keep It Between Us Okay? - Chapter 2

Before they knew it the seemed to actually have fun. Two of the most stern, stressed and deadly Noxians smiling for once... That's a first. Riven had finished patching Talon up as a storm seemed to grow outside. As thunder struck Riven quivered of fright, as a child she was always afraid of lightning. She was always on her own, after she was an orphan. She never told ANYONE about her fears. As her fears would cause weakness in her soul.

"I'm gonna go check in on Gragas, it's been years since I've seen 'im." Talon says.

"O-Okay..." She whispered.

As Talon left the room a feeling of grim enters her heart. "Alone? In a room during a storm? Again Riven, again? You could've at least asked him to stay with you until the lightning eases." She said to herself, then startled by the lightning. She curled up on her bed, laying her head on the pillows as she tried to hide from the storm. Her body twitched every single time thunder entered the atmosphere, whimpering each time the all too familiar strike of lightning would happen.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs...

"Hey Gragas," Talon says, greeting the bartender

"Aye Tal'n, you seem to have recovered already, how was Lassie as a nurse?" He chuckles.

"Better than ever, better than ever." Talon smiles.

"Looks like someone's got a crush on the ex-commander!" Gragas teases.

"Oh shut up old man." Talon walks up to the bar, sitting one of the stools.

"Ah I'm just messin' wit' ya, even if you did like 'er you wouldn't be the first. She does work here." He exclaims, pouring some beer into a cup.

"What... What do you mean?" He suddenly grows serious putting his hands n the bar counter.

"Men come and go into this Inn because she's a singer. Performs songs fer gold, plays the violin fer copper that kind of stuff. She's the only reason why this place is so popular nowadays, the high command train their commanders like kids and make them learn all these things that get th'm popular." Gragas explains.

"Ah... So she's a painter, singer and violinist? Never understood the high command. Even when I was a part of them under Couteau they offered to train me in piano." Talon chuckles.

"Well she was a natural born singer, Noxus didn't train her in that. But I believe she's also popular around the men because of her part time job." Gragas sighs.

"Wait don't tell me... Doesn't she work at that fancy stripper joint?" Talon asks.

"Yep, the Battle Bunny... She said she works there only because the douchebag of a club owner blackmailed her." Gragas rolls his eyes as if he was in disgust from just the slightest detail of the Owner of The Battle Bunny.

"A girl like that anyone could blackmail her." Talon stretches.

"Speaking of blackmail, could I blackmail you to put on a shirt? Christ Tal'n, thought you were classier. Don't show off to the ladies, how will you ever get Riven's 'eart like that?" Gragas teases once more.

"Yeah yeah whatever, speaking of which I left my shirt in Riven's room. Maybe I should go get it?" Talon says.

"You'll be staying the night right? While you're there you should ask the Lass to share her room with you. If she doesn't kill you, that is." Gragas smiles as Talon left to go back to the room.

Talon opens the door only to see Riven herself curled up into a ball with her hands on her ears, shivering from the storm still going on.

"Riven? Are you... Okay?" He asks, lightning striking once more as Riven whimpered again.

Riven looked at him, moving her body to face him. Tear stained eyes looking up at him then shut again at the thunder.

"Ah... So is that what it is?" Talon said, Riven nods slowly. Talon then walked to the bed to sit beside her. Riven laying in an armadillo like position facing him.

"So you're afraid of lightning aren't you?" He chuckles.

Riven left her armadillo panic position, now sitting up to punch him in the arm.

"Ow... Did you forget about the fight I was in?" Talon fakes an injury, pouting as he rubbed his arm to make it seem like his arm was affected from the fight.

"O-Oh I'm sorry..." She said, reaching out to hold his arm but quickly stopped tensing up from another strike of lightning.

Talon then felt sympathy for once in his life, sympathy towards the girl who saved him, sympathy to the girl he believes he's falling in love with.

"It's okay..." He whispers, moving closer to Riven, putting his arms around her into an embrace. She turns herself to his direction and hugs back, wrapping her soft arms around him as well.

"You're a fool, Talon." She said, burying her head into his chest.

"And you're an idiot." He said back, chuckling lightly.

Riven finally relaxed with his warmth around her, Talon and Riven's cheeks were both stained with pink.

"You should go to sleep." He says grimly.

She looked up at him, "I can't without you." She murmured as Talon seemed to conceal another smile.

"I wasn't planning on staying the night... But I guess you're an exception then." Talon releases her, pulling the covers over the both of them.

"Here." She moved to the other side of the bed. "You stay on your side, I'll stay on mine if I'm that much of an exception."

"Sure thing then." Talon said, just laying in the bed, not able to sleep at all.

* * *

An hour later...

Riven was sound asleep as Talon still laid there, thinking about the woman beside him. Suddenly, Riven seemed to move closer and closer to him even though she was asleep. Talon didn't think much of it, only until she seemed to have mistaken him for a pillow and hugged him tightly.

"God damn it Riven." He whispers, rolling his eyes and hugging back. Honestly, he knew Riven was probably awake but he didn't mind at all. After all he did want to experiment on something. Talon wanted to find out how long she could go without waking up.

He first tickled her neck, Riven tensed up at it but then went back to sleeping.

He then tickled her side, Riven shivered but didn't feel it much.

Then he took it a little far and poked her breasts, although they were in bindings.

She quickly woke up, exhaling angrily, prying his arms off of her, turning away from him and putting up the middle finger.

"Soooo you didn't want to cuddle... Interesting." He laughs quietly.

"Shut up." She said back.

Talon then put his arms around her, spooning her. Riven tried to escape but couldn't.

"The more you struggle the tighter I hold you, just letting you know." Talon teased.

Riven finally gave up, accepting the fact he won't let go.

"There you go, good girl." He laughs again.

She rolled her eyes and fell asleep completely forgetting about her phobia of the storm outside.


End file.
